There are many loyalty programs in operation today, that allow users to accumulate rewards points and other loyalty entitlements. The ways in which particular programs operate is complex and members of such programs are often unaware of the loyalty entitlements to which they are entitled.
Loyalty entitlements can include items such as goods or services purchasable using rewards points accumulated under a loyalty program, fee waivers for credit cards, cash redemption and so forth. Even for those consumers who are aware of their membership in a particular program, it can be difficult to ascertain their current loyalty entitlements. This is particularly the case for people who are unfamiliar or uncomfortable with using computer interfaces.
It is desirable that a user-friendly mechanism be provided by which users can understand their loyalty entitlements and redeem those entitlements.